Insurgent
|manufacturer = HVY |image_size = 300 |related = Police Riot |image_size2 = 300 |vehicle_class = Off-Road |capacity = 6 (driver and five passengers) (Insurgent) 9 (driver, gunner and seven passengers) (Insurgent Pick-Up) |price = $675,000 (Insurgent, Online) (warstock-cache-and-carry.com) $1,350,000 (Insurgent Pick-Up, Online) (warstock-cache-and-carry.com)}} The HVY Insurgent is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update. Design The Insurgent is a Light Armored Personnel Vehicle (LAPV) that appears in two variants. The vehicle itself is mainly based on the GURKHA armored vehicles, characterized by the roof-rails, hood details, rounded headlights, roof hatch and front bumper, with some influences from the Conquest KnightXV, especially the single-door rear entrance and a small grille over the main one, where the hood is slightly pronounced. It is also based, to a lesser extent, on the Marauder, apparently for the raised suspension, the semi-squared door windows and a similar tail lights scheme, except that the ones found on this vehicle are squared. Depending on the variants, the Insurgent Pick-Up more closely resembles the GURKHA, while the Insurgent is closer to the Conquest Knight. It features multiple accessories, including a front roll cage, roof-mounted lights, SUV-like compartment and a roof-mounted .50 caliber turret. It is able to carry passengers on the sides, as there are roof-rails over it, while the pick-up variant has the ability to carry 2 additional passengers on the truck bed. Both variants are operated by Merryweather Security. Performance GTA Online The Insurgent is incredibly durable, more so than the Rhino. Both Insurgents can survive around three tank shots, around 6 Buzzard rockets, five RPG shots, seven Sticky Bombs or around 20-25 seconds of constant minigun fire aimed directly at the engine. It is stated to have a triple-plated armor shell. It can also ram parked aircraft, blow them up (depending on speed), and continue to drive without any noticeable damage. The vehicle has bulletproof tires by default after purchase, and since it is already fully armored, it never deforms, no matter how hard it hits an object. The bodywork is deformable to an extent - generally direct explosions cause deformation of the hood, underside and grille. The pickup variant seems to be the most deformable. Both variants have large unarmored windshields, making their occupants vulnerable to gunfire from the front. The rear passengers on the Insurgent Pickup can toggle between ducking into the vehicle or getting on the gunner seat by pressing right on the D-Pad. This tactic can be extremely useful in case the gunner is very weak and needs to regenerate his health back by ducking into the Insurgent. Once he got his health back, he can press right on the D-Pad to get back up on the gunner seat. Another tactic is if there is multiple players on the rear seats, they can take turn to be gunners. The ability to use the turret can be done either from the passenger seats or while standing on the roof. GTA V Overview Locations * The Insurgent can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,350,000 (Pick-Up) or for $675,000 (SUV) after completing the Humane Labs Raid. ** The SUV variant can be kept in the players' garage once bought, but the Pick-Up can be called in by Pegasus. * Insurgents can be found in the Humane Labs area during the Humane Raid - Deliver EMP mission, however, they can not be accessed or obtained. * The Pick-Up variant of the Insurgent can be seen in the Merryweather convoy in the Pacific Standard - Convoy setup and can be used during said mission. Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update-25.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Insurgent during Humane Raid - Insurgents. GTAV-Heists-Update6.jpg|The HVY Insurgent in a promotional screenshot. Note the displaced tail lights. ArmoredSUV-GTAV.jpg|A team of players with an Insurgent during the Humane Raid - Deliver EMP setup mission. ArmoredSUV-TurretFiring-GTAV.jpg|A gunner firing the Insurgent's turret. GTAV-Insurgent-Variants.png|The Insurgent's defined variants. Note the tail lights issue on the armed variant. Insurgent_Pickup_GTAVe_Interior.png|Interior first person view of the pickup in the enhanced version of GTA V. Insurgent-GTAV.jpg|The Armed Insurgent on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Insurgent-GTAV-Unarmed.jpg|The Unarmed Insurgent on the Rockstar Games Social Club. InsurgentLobby-GTAO.jpg|Insurgent's advertisement as a Heist Setup lobby. Trivia * The unarmed variant costs $16875 in insurance each time it is destroyed, making it more expensive to destroy than the Adder, which is $12500 per claim. This makes the Insurgent the most expensive vehicle so far to insure. * The unarmed Insurgent is one of two vehicles to have a deductible other than 1.25% the cost of buying it, the other being the Elegy RH8. * The unarmed variant can be used as a Personal Vehicle, whilst the armed variant is a Pegasus vehicle and thus must be called in. * The armed variant's turret cannon bears resemblance to a Browning M2HB .50 caliber machine gun. * In pre-release screenshots, the Insurgents taillights weren't mirrored, instead, the lights appeared to be copied on both sides. When reversing, one light would light up white, and the other would light up red. The glitch is only present in the enhanced version. * It should be noted that when the player is driving in a GTA Online free-roam lobby, the player will appear as a "turreted vehicle" blip on the radar which is visually similar to the Insurgent itself, regardless of which variant they are driving. However, it was intended to indicate a "dangerous vehicle", as both Insurgents are very armored and destroying it isn't easy. * Only the unarmed version can be customized and stored in the player's garage. The Insurgent Pick-Up must be obtained by calling Pegasus. * Strangely, despite being lighter than the Rhino Tank in the handling files, the Cargobob can barely even lift the Insurgent off the ground, unlike the Rhino Tank. This puts its weight in excess of 60 tons. * During the heist setup Humane Raid - Insurgents, when using the Pick-Up variant of the Insurgent, the player will notice the glitched-rear lights mentioned above are not present - they will be fixed, however, once the Insurgent is delivered, the player will notice in a cut scene that the glitch returns. (talk) | ( ) 20:20, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Navigation }} Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:Armored Vehicles